


Per Aspera ad Astra

by WednesdayCurtis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Supercorptober2020, but I still love them tho, stupid gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayCurtis/pseuds/WednesdayCurtis
Summary: First time at writing fiction, I decided to give a try to the Supercorptober 2020 challenge by @kmsdraws on Twitter. English isn't my native language, so feel free to give me your feedbacks about the stories but also some English mistakes I could have missed.First Chapter - FALL.Second Chapter - BAKING.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 19





	1. FALL

She watched as leaves fall from the tree, dancing to the rhythm of the wind and her thoughts. Lena was used to be alone and had learned to cherish those quiet moments, however, since arriving in National City and opening L-Corp, her loneliness weighed on her.  
Until now, she had always found loopholes, most often working from sunrise until nightfall. A whole year had passed in which she had imagined, started and completed so many projects, filling her life with accomplishment but her office was still empty. White and empty walls. White and empty furnitures. White and empty frames. When she realized that this morning, she decided to go out for some fresh air. A crying Luthor at work wouldn't get a good press, isn’t it ?

Sitting on a bench for an hour now, she watched the trees around her. Fall was her favorite season for several reasons; the weather was unpredictable, reminding the whole world that it was it own master, assured of all freedom. All around her, life was changing, slowly dying in a spectacle of dizzying beauty only to be reborn transformed a few months later. Strangely, this was always when people stopped to observe nature and marvel at its grandeur. Why did it always have to be too late to realize how lucky one is?  
Lena had asked herself this question often, growing up. She hadn't cherished her mother enough in her lifetime and then lost her. When adopted by the Luthor family, she had been far too traumatized to realize the love her biological father had for her and, well, she hadn't realized how much Lex, her brother, would be missing before he lost his mind and was locked in prison forever. She kept repeating the same mistakes, for the same reasons. Getting lost in work to forget. Forgetting to lift your head from your work in order to live. Repeat the process. Her rational, scientific mind had long recognized the errors in her behavior, and yet, for some reason beyond her control, she couldn't get out of it. And that's how the great Lena Luthor, sitting on her throne made of gold and diamonds, found herself alone at 27. At that moment, she would gladly have traded her whole empire to ease the pain in her heart for just a minute.

As she felt sorry for herself, a strange noise made her lift her head. She scanned the surroundings for the source of the sound until she finally found a small white kitten on top of a huge oak tree watching her with panicked eyes. She frowned and stood up, approaching the terrified animal.  
\- How did you get up there? she asked the cat.  
In response, the animal just leaned forward, seeming to want to jump onto a lower branch before retracting and meowing again.  
\- Bad idea, kitten.  
The animal watched her and meowed annoyedly.  
\- Hey, don't talk to me like that. You put yourself in this situation all on your own and… And I'm talking to an animal, I'm going crazy, Lena sighed, rolling her eyes.  
She searched around her for a way to bring down the frightened animal knowing in advance that she would not find any. After all, what were the odds that a city worker left a ladder lying around in the park? Lena could have done the math, but she had a bigger problem to deal with first.  
\- Looks like I have to come get you, she mumbled.  
The cat mewed in confirmation. Lena sighed again and walked over to the tree, looking for props to climb. After ten minutes or so of climbing, during which she nearly fell and broke her neck at least twelve times, she finally came up to the cat. The latter watched her and blinked, purring as she reached her hand to stroke him. With a last superhuman effort, she finally managed to pull herself up and sit on the same branch as him. The latter took the opportunity to immediately sit on her knees while licking his paws.  
\- You look a lot less panicked all of a sudden.  
She stroked him for a few more minutes, watching the park from the top of the tree and catching her breath. The view was incredible, sure, but she didn't really have the heart to enjoy it. Lena had forgotten an important detail in her rescue plan; how the hell was she supposed to go down and, above all, with a cat in her hands?  
This last question was quickly answered. As if the cat had heard her thoughts, he got up and stretched to his full length before descending from the tree in a few gracious strokes.  
\- Are you kidding me?  
Lena loved animals. Lena really liked them. But right then, Lena had only one desire: to come down from the tree and strangle that damn cat.

\- Alright, I guess since I made my way up, I'll be able to go down the same way.  
Her plan worked for about thirty seconds. No sooner had she reached the branch under the one she had been sitting on a few secondes ago that it made a huge noise, stopping Lena in her track. If the branch were to crack now, the fall that would follow would most certainly cost the brunette's life.  
\- Ubergirl, at your service, a cheery voice called from the air. How can I help you, miss ?  
Lena lifted her head so abruptly that her neck cracked. The branch growled again under her. Before her eyes was Supergirl, the famous National City heroine, hands on her hips, watching her with a big smile. Lena had always stayed the furthest away from her, especially after what her family had done to Supers and alien’s community. Looking at the smile the blonde was giving her now, Supergirl probably hadn't recognized her.  
\- No, I'll be fine… I… I was just watching the view, Lena muttered.  
\- From the top of an oak tree? Supergirl retorted, raising an eyebrow.  
\- Absolutely.  
Although she couldn't believe a word of it, the heroine shrugged and said nonchalantly:  
\- Okay, but there's a storm approaching. I don't know if anyone has done a study on this, but I'm sure being on top of a tree greatly increases the chances of being struck by lightning. Still don't need my help?  
Lena groaned before nodding. The blonde approached her and was about to hug her when she stopped dead.  
\- May I ? she asked in a whisper that made the brunette shiver.  
Of course, she told herself, not only was Supergirl incredibly powerful and beautiful, she was gallant too. Lena had to clear her throat before she could respond positively without sounding like an idiot. With all the gentleness in the world, Supergirl took her in her strong arms before placing her on the floor gently.  
\- T… Thank you, Supergirl.  
\- I have to say that I usually save cats from trees, not attractive humans, she laughed.  
Lena’s brain froze when she heard the last words of Supergirl. The heroine considered her to be beautiful? Realizing that she waited for an answer, she finaly opened her mouth :  
\- That’s exactly why I climbed in the first place! Lena defended herself.  
Supergirl looked up at the top of the tree, looking for a cat and, finding none, turned to the brunette again with a questioning gaze.  
\- I assure you he was up there. He was meowing, he seemed like he couldn't get down, so I got on, and once up there he ...  
-… He came back down?  
\- EXACTLY! That bastard came back down and I got stuck.  
\- Was he white with green eyes? Supergirl inquired.  
Lena frowned. How did she know? Seeing the confused look on her face, the heroine burst out laughing.  
\- It's Fluffy. Every day he does the same thing. He climbs up the tree, meows to death until I come to pet him, then comes back down on his own.  
\- Well, it looks like you were late today and he choose someone else to victimise, Lena muttered.  
Supergirl chuckled and shrugged.  
\- I guess I'll have to find a way to apologize to you, then. It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Luthor.  
With that, the blonde flew off without giving Lena time to answer, leaving her alone again in the park, her gaze riveted on the sky. She knew who Lena was and still had rescued her. 

When she returned to her office later that day, she was surprised to find that it was covered in flowers. In the middle of the table sat plumerias with a card:  
“Fluffy and I would like to extend our sincere apologies to you. I hope to see you again soon. - Supergirl. "  
For the first time in months, a genuine smile appeared on the luscious lips of the billionaire. She hugged the card to her heart, looking up to the stars.  
\- I hope so too.


	2. BAKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the second chapter of Supercorptober 2020 challenge !

\- Need help ? Alex called out from the living room.  
\- Nope, I got this, Kara muttered from the kitchen.  
When Alex entered the kitchen and found her sister covered in flour and other unidentifiable aliments, she pursed her lips to avoid bursting into laughter. She gave her a doubtful look before she threw her thumbs up and left the apartment with a giggle.

Kara had the brilliant idea of baking a Chocolate Guiness cake to celebrate Lena's birthday, hoping to please her best friend with a pure Irish cake. On the other hand, not only had she not taken into account the fact that she had absolutely no baker’s talent, but on top of that, she had underestimated the time she needed. The supposedly easy recipe indicated thirty minutes of preparation and about fifty of cooking. The fact that Kara had been in the kitchen for two hours now and a long way from putting her preparation in the oven indicated that, whoever wrote this recipe was a terrible liar. Lena was due to arrive in less than half an hour and both Kara and her apartment were in terrible shape. The blonde eyed the questionable mixture before shrugging and cooking it, deciding that she couldn't do better anyway, even if she started her recipe over a third time. She used her super speed to do the dishes, tidy up her apartment, take a shower and finally get dressed. She tried a first outfit, then a second, then a third and, finally, after the fourteenth try, made her choice; the first outfit it would be.

Kara looked at her watch; less than five minutes left. She rushed into the kitchen again and peeked into the oven. The cake didn't appear to be cooked, but she had no choice. She took it out of the oven and used her heatvision on the metal pan to speed up the baking before carefully applying the icing to the cake. Right then, the doorbell rings.  
\- Coming ! she shouted from the kitchen.  
The blonde eyed her cake with a frown: the frosting was not dry yet. She blew on it gently to speed up the cooling and watched her work with a satisfied smirk. The cake wasn't very pretty, probably not very good either, but after all, it was the intention that counted, right? She put the dish back on the kitchen counter before running to open the door for her best friend. When the latter finally found Kara in the doorway, she smiled gently and tucked a section of her brown hair back behind her ear.  
\- Hello, Kara.  
She looked stunning, wearing an emerald green dress that complimented her eyes wonderfully, showcasing her milky skin and the dizzying curves of her body. Kara had always found her best friend attractive, but lately Lena had gotten even more beautified, assuming it was possible. The blonde often found herself at a loss for words, watching Lena in wonder, losing herself in her thoughts, all directed at her.  
\- Everything is fine ? Lena asked in a worried voice, still on the doorstep.  
\- Yes, perfect, great! Hello! Haha !, Kara stammered, playing with her glasses to put them back on. Oops, sorry! Come in, please.

No sooner had Lena taken a few steps inside the apartment than Kara threw herself on her to hug her. There, too, layed something new for the blonde; something that moved deep inside her whenever she felt her best friend's body pressed against hers, her scent invading her senses. Their hugs were longer, too. Softer, almost more timid. Kara was sure their friendship had taken on another path, but still couldn't figure out which one. When she broke their embrace, she was surprised to find that Lena's cheeks had flushed. The latter was staring at the ground, a dreamy smile on her lips. Kara took the opportunity to grab her hand and intertwine their fingers before pulling them towards the living room.  
\- Stay there, don't move! she said cheerfully.  
She rushed into the kitchen and hurriedly put candles on the cake and then light them. She went back to the living room to turn off the lights and, seconds later, came back with the cake in her hands.  
\- Happy birthday to you, she began to sing while walking towards her best friend, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, dear Lena, Happy birthday to…  
She came up to her, plunging her azure gaze into Lena's green eyes. The latter was smiling with a touched expression, tears running down her cheek. Seeing her reaction, Kara forgot everything else.  
\- Are you okay ? she asked worriedly.  
Lena chuckled and nodded up and down, inhaling a deep breath to blow out the candles.  
\- Wait wait ! Kara said, glaring at her.  
The brunette watched her curiously.  
\- You have to make a wish first, it's a tradition.  
Lena thought for a few moments, watching Kara.  
\- I think that, for the first time, I already have everything I need to be happy. I offer you my wish, as a thank you for this cake.  
Kara shook her head fervently from left to right.  
\- No, that's not how it works. This is your wish. You deserve the best wishes. You deserve all the wishes of the earth, by the way. Well, don't make THAT wish tho, because in Aladdin the genie says that's how he got stuck in the lamp, and frankly, I don't think you want to be stuck in a lamp for the rest of your life and…  
\- It depends, Lena replied. Would we both be stuck there, in that lamp?  
\- Why would we both be stuck there? Kara asked, confused.  
\- You baked the cake and held it in your hands.  
Kara opened her mouth to answer, confused. Lena was not wrong.  
\- I suppose so, then, she said.  
\- So I suppose that will be my wish, then.  
Before she could say anything, Lena closed her eyes and, with a big smile, blew out the candles, plunging the room into darkness. Kara didn't move, still hypnotized by her best friend's words. Lena's greatest wish was to be stuck with her in a lamp, for all eternity? What did she mean by that? Kara found herself thinking that maybe, maybe deep inside, she was hoping to be stuck in a lamp with her forever too. 

The presence of her best friend inches from her in the dark suddenly became almost unbearable. She felt the cake shaking in her hands; she would have liked to put it on the table safely, but she couldn't move. In the silence and darkness of the room, she heard Lena take a few steps, walk around the cake and Kara to be behind her back. Kara gasped as she felt her best friend's hands slide gently around her waist before she placed a light kiss on her cheek.  
\- Thanks for the cake, Kara ; she whispered into her ear, making the blonde shiver.  
She then rested her head against the back of Kara’s neck for a few moments before walking away, leaving the blonde alone and cold in the middle of the living room. After a few seconds, the light returned, bringing her back to reality. She concealed her confusion with a smile and nodded at the cake:  
\- Shall we taste it, then? she asked happily. I hope it taste good.  
Lena watched her, biting her lip.  
\- I'm sure it does.


End file.
